


【异坤】恶趣味（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *几乎全程sp，恶趣味瞎搞。*王总裁x蔡特助，ooc严重





	【异坤】恶趣味（R）

-

 

蔡特助最爱被王总裁打屁股。  
这是他的恶趣味，也是他缓解负面情绪的方式。

他的爱人是大家眼里温柔的上司，恰好也有那么点爱打他屁股的恶趣味。

这就成了两个人性生活的一点小情趣。

但人都会有执念，王总裁也不例外。他对自己爱人的占有欲强到发指。这让蔡徐坤既困扰又甜蜜。

说起来，王子异又好几天不肯理他了。  
蔡徐坤凑上去哄了好几次都贴了冷脸，家里抓不到人，性欲又憋得狠了，拾掇好了自己就去公司逮人。

-

“叩叩叩”  
“进来。”

“总裁，这是产品详情。客户代表约在两小时之后开会讨论新产品运作事宜。”  
“知道了。”大总裁头也不抬，冷着脸摆手示意出去。

蔡徐坤一撇嘴。得，还生气呢。

他昨天想了一晚上缘由，琢磨着大概是那天晚上应酬，喝醉了酒，让公司人事总监黄明昊给半搂半抱着送回去的。这人铁定又是吃醋了。

蔡徐坤笑了笑，抱着臂慢慢踱步过去，扯着转椅背一拉一拧，分腿坐上了总裁大人的大腿，搂着他的脖子说小话。  
“子异，还生气呢？人黄明昊有对象。”

王子异面无表情的看着他，半晌才开口。  
“是你说的在公司要保持距离。烦请蔡特助自重。”

蔡徐坤偷偷笑了。假正经。

他往上挪了挪屁股，软腻的臀肉隔着西装裤磨蹭王子异的性器，感受到那里慢慢苏醒。  
他凑到王子异耳边，张口吮他的耳垂。  
“子异，我后边含了东西，好痒啊，你帮我拿出来好不好。”

王子异动了动喉咙，偏头躲开了他的唇舌。

蔡徐坤一看有戏，追上去把那块软肉叼回嘴里，含含糊糊的厮磨。  
“老公，我刚才梦见在开会，我走神了，你叫我站起来，趴在椅背上，当着全公司的面打我屁股。用手打完了又用皮带打。”

蔡徐坤急促地喘息起来，一手扯着王子异的发根啃他的嘴唇，一手拉着王子异的大手摸进自己的胯间。

“好舒服啊子异，我就当着全公司的面被你打射了。这下全公司都知道蔡特助是王总裁的小骚货了。”

王子异眯了眯眼，顺着他的手把小性器捉在手里。那里兴奋极了，湿滑黏腻，水淌得把内裤都打湿了，仿佛是再来一点刺激就能抽搐着吐精。

王子异被他撩拨的兴起，气也消了一半。  
“知道错了？”

“知错了老公，我不该让人搂我。你惩罚我吧，你打我吧，我好痒，我想了好几天了。”

王子异搂着他的腰往上提了提，啄了啄他的脸蛋。  
“这可是你自己要求的，一会儿求饶我可不会听。”

蔡徐坤扭了扭腰，又害怕又兴奋的说了句好。

王子异伸手摘了他的眼镜，嘬了一口柔软的肉唇。  
“那，我就开始了。”

-

“把裤子脱了，趴到办公桌上去。”

蔡徐坤脸一热。虽说是他勾引在先，可在公司光着屁股挨打，还是会让他感到羞耻。

他悄悄抬眼，老公冷下来的脸让他不敢讨价还价，只得磨蹭着起身，别别扭扭地解着皮带，眼神羞的没个落处。

“快点。”  
那边的声音更冷了。

蔡徐坤吓得一哆嗦，不敢再怠慢。  
西装裤掉在地上，手抓上内裤边，刚要脱，就被不耐烦的总裁大人一把按倒在办公桌上。

蔡徐坤今天存了心诱惑，出门前换了条黑色蕾丝丁字裤。  
这会儿滚烫的大手紧紧压着后腰，一手掀起碍事的白衬衫，两瓣雪白的肉丘就大剌剌的摆在了桌上。

三指宽的蕾丝箍着细腰，两指宽的裆料深深嵌进臀缝，繁复的黑色花边像是纹在了皮肉上，映着刻板的白衬衫，说不出的淫乱和色情。  
两瓣臀肉被蕾丝圈在中间，圆圆挺挺的，白嫩细滑，颤巍巍的像是含着水。

王子异的眸色一深。  
他掐着眼前肉感的腿根往桌上送了送。蔡徐坤双脚离地，没了依靠，臀瓣彻底暴露了出来。  
无情的巴掌紧接着落了上来。

“啪！”皮肉拍打声重重的响起。  
“啊——”  
蔡徐坤扬起脖子，拖长了调子呻吟。这第一下期待已久，快感大于痛感，拍在左边酥酥麻麻的。身上一下子卸了力，软在办公桌上仰着头轻喘。

没等他回过劲来，更重的几下忽然又急又快的落在了右半臀肉。

这几下王子异没留情面，巴掌拍在肉上闷闷的响。蔡徐坤绷紧了臀肌，咬着牙没躲，半晌哆哆嗦嗦的啊了一声。

王子异这才满意的开口。  
“谁准你穿这个来上班的？又想勾引哪个同事？”  
蔡徐坤心里翻了个白眼，除了你还有谁。张了张嘴还是没敢反驳。

王子异又一巴掌拍上右半边，抓着滑腻的臀肉一阵揉搓。  
“从现在开始，不许躲，听到了吗。”

蔡徐坤心里一哆嗦。没让报数就是要打到尽兴。  
他有点怕，瘪着嘴点了点头。

重重的一巴掌猛地扇在当中，两边软弹的臀肉掀起一阵波浪。  
蔡徐坤啊的大叫，钝痛让他一下子攥紧了拳头。  
“听到了吗？”  
蔡徐坤不敢怠慢，委委屈屈地说听到了。

王子异不说话了，抿着嘴一手箍紧他的腰，另一手放在臀肉上细细抚摸。

左边的臀肉就挨了一下，这会儿正酥酥麻麻的痒。  
右半被打得狠了，已经泛起了红，热热辣辣的。  
热烫的大手放在上面熨帖的揉。  
痛感被慢慢揉散了，蔡徐坤觉得舒服，闭起眼睛轻轻哼哼。

臀肌渐渐柔顺地放松。大掌轻轻离开，并起五指狠狠地落回了右半。  
“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤毫无防备，又急又重的巴掌狠狠砸进右边臀肉，打得臀肌又酸又胀的泛起麻意。

臀丘被打起了肉波，啪啪的响声在空旷的办公室回响。  
羞耻感夹着疼痛猛地袭来，右半臀肉没个休息，火辣辣的疼，蔡徐坤忍不住绷紧了腿根，呜咽着求饶。  
“呜…啊——！子异…别光打一边……啊——！”

王子异笑了。  
“这样不好吗宝贝？一会儿开会，全公司的人都议论你，蔡特助右边屁股怎么比左边大呀？”

他俯身含上蔡徐坤的耳廓。  
“你就告诉他们，蔡特助在办公室勾引总裁打屁股，被打成这样的。”

蔡徐坤羞耻极了，熟透的脸蛋埋进手心，下身的性器却硬得滴水儿，忍不住苦闷的挺腰，隔着蕾丝布料在桌沿上磨蹭，以求稍稍得到点抚慰。

被拍过的臀肉逐渐充血，皮肤变得敏感，原本柔软的蕾丝刮蹭在上面，渐渐也成了折磨。  
嵌进臀缝的那块花边，随着臀波荡漾，剐蹭着穴口会阴娇嫩的软肉，磨得那里又痒又疼，火辣辣的肿了起来。

蔡徐坤悄悄缩了缩臀肉，没忍住怯怯地开口。  
“子异…呜…内裤…磨得疼…”  
王子异到底是心疼，绷着脸又扇了几下，攥着蕾丝一把扯下。紧窄的小内裤将将箍在大腿上，白嫩的腿肉被圈出柔滑的细波。

大手不再留情，掐紧他的细腰，卯着劲左右开弓地落下来。  
被打的地方先是一阵钝痛，接着扩散开一阵细细的麻痒。臀肉翻涌着，慢慢染上艳丽的红色，一点点变成熟烂的蜜桃。

王子异忍不住咬了一口细红的软肉，在上面又落了一巴掌。蔡徐坤皱着眉，带着哭腔轻声哼哼。

王子异俯身，叨着耳后敏感的细肉舔咬厮磨。灼热的鼻息一并打在耳后，后背泛起一层细小的鸡皮。

“告诉老公，后面含了什么？”

蔡徐坤轻轻呜咽。  
刚才精力全放在挨打上，这会儿王子异一提，他才恍然想起，自己出门时赌气，不光穿了蕾丝内裤，还从餐桌摸了三个煮鹌鹑蛋含进了后边。  
这会儿莽劲下去了，哪好意思说出口，支支吾吾的，挨了几下打也只能抽噎着摇头。

王子异看他这样子觉得新奇。蔡徐坤平时精明干练，挨打的时候可从来又浪又怂，像这样死活不答话还真是头一回。  
他也不问了，抿着嘴，掐着细白的小腿，把蔡徐坤托上桌子分腿跪趴着。

蕾丝内裤蹭掉了一半，颤颤巍巍地挂在小腿肚。臀肉整个悬空在边沿，臀缝张开，完全暴露在王子异眼前。  
蔡徐坤不安地扭了扭身子，他不敢有任何忤逆。这样毫无保留的姿态让他羞耻难耐，可支棱在腿间的性器却悄悄硬得滴水了。  
下一秒，无情的大掌猛地拍上了臀缝。

“啊——！”  
这一下毫无防备，股间红肿的细肉被打得生疼。后穴一下子痉挛着缩紧，肠壁狠狠一夹，穴里埋着的鹌鹑蛋被推顶着相互撞击，震得穴肉麻酥酥的痒。

蔡徐坤瞪圆了眼，尖锐的痛爽使他不自主地挺腰躲避，弓着背细细喘息。  
王子异轻轻“啧”了一声，也不催促，抱着臂扭身坐上了转椅。  
直到蔡徐坤稍稍清醒，哆嗦着摆回体位，他才站起身，一手压紧尾椎，一手对着臀缝更重的拍了上去。

那儿的肉嫩的不堪一击，粗糙的掌风带来一阵尖锐的刺痛，接着扩散开针扎样的麻，从穴口一路麻到了肉里。  
蔡徐坤尖叫着要躲，那大手就跟上来准确拍上原处，越闪躲打的越急，巴掌震的穴壁也逐渐痉挛失控，鹌鹑蛋被推挤的更深了。

臀缝的细肉被打得软烂，穴口像朵肿胀的肉花，痛的狠了还不忘悄悄吐出动情的水液。

蔡徐坤终于乖了，臀肌绷得死死的，臀肉整个僵直抽筋了也不敢动，攥紧桌沿流着泪哭喘。  
“呜呜…啊！子异我不躲了…呜呜老公轻点打…啊——！要碎了——”

最后一掌于是黏在了臀上，两指在穴口撩拨抚弄，沾着黏腻的水液上下摩挲，把整个臀缝都染的晶亮。

王子异轻声笑了。  
蔡徐坤羞得浑身热烫。他知道王子异在笑什么。被打屁股都能浪的出水，自己想到也觉得羞耻。  
可这具身体已经习惯享受这种痛苦的欢愉，甚至羞耻感把情欲一并催化了三分。

蔡徐坤柔软的臣服，思绪逐渐放空，更深地潜进快感的漩涡。

王子异却停手了，抱着臂细细端详起眼前的肉丘。  
那里又红又热，尤其是右半臀肉，微微肿着，手揉捏上去还会细细颤抖。

王子异使力搓揉着手底的皮肉，像是对颜色不够满意。他俯身亲了亲熟烂的臀肉。

“刚才还说，想被皮带抽吗宝贝？”

蔡徐坤猛地打了个哆嗦，心里窜起一阵害怕和兴奋。  
犹豫间，王子异捞起了蔡徐坤的西装裤，抽出皮带对折攥紧，拍打着手心试力。

蔡徐坤吞了吞口水。这样充满征服感的王子异令人着迷。他不敢撒谎，闭上眼颤抖着答是。

下一秒皮带和着风声甩上了他的臀尖。  
蔡徐坤猛地绷紧了全身肌肉，闭着眼仰头啊的大叫。  
咬了一会儿牙才后知后觉，这一下还没手打的重。  
蔡徐坤有点不好意思。掩饰似的扭捏着撒娇。

“子异…疼…”  
王子异给他气笑了。  
“哪儿疼？”  
“右…右边…好疼啊子异”

王子异手腕施力，照着右边臀肉猛甩起皮带。  
这几下又重又狠，皮带尖带着劲风落下，打在皮肉上炸起一波又一波的战栗，一会儿就显出一道道红痕。

蔡徐坤痛得一缩，尖叫着又不敢躲，把臀肉都扭出了花，张着口呜呜哀哀地求饶。  
“啊！别打了呜呜别打了…不疼了老公…呜呜不——”

耳边突然响起了敲门声。

蔡徐坤猛地瞪大了眼，尖叫声扼在了喉咙。  
这一下把他从云端拽回了现实。

自己正一丝不挂地跪趴在总裁的办公桌，塌腰撅臀，被总裁的打屁股打到四处淌水，红着屁股快要高潮。

他仿佛被这个房间割裂成两半，一半是人前精明干练冷若冰霜的特助，另一半是软在总裁身下求打求操的淫娃。  
蔡徐坤怕得发抖，又惶惶的从极端的羞惧中生出一丝隐秘的快感。

门外的人这时候开口了。  
“总裁，出了什么问题吗？”

王子异清了清沙哑的嗓子，安抚性地抚上蔡徐坤的腰背。  
“无事。去准备一下一会儿的会议。”

门口的人道了声是，高跟鞋咔嗒咔嗒的走远了。

蔡徐坤仍然屏息着一动不动。  
王子异覆上去把他拢进怀里安抚，张口把耳垂抿进嘴里狎玩。  
“别怕宝贝，锁门了。喊这么大声，蔡特助这么想告诉全公司你是我的小骚货吗？”

蔡徐坤后背沁满了冷汗，这会儿被人嘬吸着敏感处，整个人脱力软在了桌子上。  
“哈…唔…我错了老公…我不叫了…”  
他伏在桌面上细细喘息。被抽打的地方痛劲过了，逐渐又泛起火辣的刺痒。臀尖像是长出个小心脏，紧紧压着血脉突突的跳动，震的敏感的皮肤一阵阵的酥麻。

蔡徐坤悄悄扭了扭腰，咬着唇用臀肉磨蹭身后人粗糙的西装裤。  
王子异笑了，后退一步扬起了皮带。

更加细密的疼痛炸开在臀尖。  
蔡徐坤忍得辛苦，咬着嘴唇还是止不住脱口的喊叫。他怕极了，哭喘着求王子异帮帮他。

王子异捏了捏手下艳红的臀肉。  
“我可以帮你，但一会儿得把后边的东西排出来给我看。”  
蔡徐坤瘪着嘴点了点头。

王子异伸手从他汗津津的小腿上扯下了蕾丝内裤，团成团递到蔡徐坤的嘴边。  
蔡徐坤眼里含着泪，委委屈屈地张嘴咬住了。

王子异后退一步，皮带蹭着臀肉抚摸了一阵，开始大面积的扫打，用力愈发轻柔了起来。  
蔡徐坤顺着力把自己慢慢摊开在桌子上。

他觉得自己像泡在滚烫的水泉，神经末梢热得冰冷又冷到滚热，慢慢麻木了。  
深层的臀肌又酸又涩，却逐渐泛起一些甘美的疼痛，一层层炸向酥软的尾椎骨。

鹌鹑蛋随穴肉的舒缩潮水般涌向深处，裹挟着重量碾压细弱的前列腺点，小小的圆卵相互撞击摩擦，在敏感点处投下甘美的震动。

蔡徐坤逐渐迷失在痛爽的交界。过多的快感针一样狠狠扎进大脑，他大张着嘴想要喊叫，却只能随着被堵回的涎液尝到一点咸腥。

他就这样一动不动趴桌子上，没有被束缚却好像又被深深束缚。  
他流着泪咬紧了内裤，穴肉夹紧了异物，扭腰把硬胀在桌沿磨蹭。

皮带突然加力，狠狠抽上了臀缝。  
“呜——！”  
蔡徐坤猛地绷紧了身子，性器在桌沿一磕，龟头蹭着冰冷的桌面狠狠射了出来。

他像只受戮的天鹅，仰起头反弓出漂亮的弧度。腰背绷出细沟，穴肉猛地缩紧，臀部渐渐生出一阵痉挛，上下弹动翻起红艳的肉波，双手抠紧桌沿，脚趾蜷缩，双眼无神的上视，涎水泪水交错在潮红的面容。  
痛爽到极致的高潮催生出令人心折的美。

王子异在那凸起的脊柱上落下虔诚的亲吻，挥起皮带重重落上颤抖的臀肉。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
喉咙里爆发出濒死的痛叫，蔡徐坤猛地顶腰射干净最后的精华，被抽了骨头似的一下子软倒在桌上。

高潮的身体太过敏感，所有信号轰鸣着放大了百倍，轻柔的抚触都能触发全身的战栗和鸡皮，更何况尖锐的抽打。  
蔡徐坤绷紧了身子抵抗，足弓绷到抽筋，才湛湛接了一下，刺痛还没扩散，又一下抽打落了下来。

紧绷的神经终于断了。

蔡徐坤崩溃的哭叫，又被濡湿的内裤狠狠堵回喉咙，唔唔啊啊含混不清地哭喊。  
他疯狂的摆头，指尖扣紧了桌沿施力向前爬，被王子异拦腰锁住狠狠拖了回来。

臀肉上爬满了一道道红痕，王子异扔了皮带，并紧手掌顺着痕迹拍打。  
被抽打又冷却的疼痛逐渐激活，蔡徐坤呜咽着扭腰挣扎，双腿一蹬滑下桌沿就想跑。

跪了太久的下肢酸涩麻木，一着地像针扎一样刺痛难忍，软着身子就往地上倒，被王子异一把搂进怀里，箍着腰又按在桌子上，拍打臀周一圈白肉。

蔡徐坤哭得抽噎，小腿无力的踢蹬，双手捂在身后含糊的说不要。  
王子异一律都无视了。他太了解蔡徐坤了，他知道他想要的是什么。

他冷着脸解下领带，把蔡徐坤乱挥的双臂紧紧绑在身后，压实了他的后腰，越是躲闪就打得越急，一下重似一下的拍上熟透的桃肉。

蔡徐坤仰起头，含着内裤艰难的喘息。大肆挣扎让他透支了氧气，头一阵阵发晕，整个人沉浸在一种快要窒息的迷乱。  
二氧化碳麻痹了中枢，他的思维凝滞了，只觉得欣快。臀肉后穴的痛、麻、痒通通转化为销骨的快慰，全身的末梢神经都炸成了烟花。

半硬性器被挤在下腹，被冷硬的桌沿揉压摩擦，抽搐着榨出了更多的汁液，他被从高潮里推上了新的高潮。

蔡徐坤侧歪着，湿黏的脸颊泛着快感的红潮。喉咙紧缩发不出声，整个人几乎绷成了直线，僵直了好久，才一下子软了下来。

汗湿的身体呈在布满各种液体的办公桌，在余韵里不时痉挛弹起，白皙的皮肤映着艳红的臀丘，整个人透着被欲望摧折的美。

王子异俯身亲吻蔡徐坤的臀尖，轻柔的抱起他的爱人，解开领带，扯走塞在嘴里的黑色蕾丝，像对待一个易碎品一样把他完全包在怀里。  
蔡徐坤低低的啜泣，王子异搂着他，慢慢啄吻他潮红的侧脸。  
“没事了宝贝，乖，没事了。”

蔡徐坤大口大口的喘气，逐渐从灭顶的快感中清醒，想到刚才荒唐又快乐的情事，羞的耳根都红了，指着王子异的鼻子控诉。  
“你太坏了你王子异，你欺负人！你以后不许不理我了！”  
王子异轻轻笑了。  
“不这样，哪能看到我的坤坤宝贝主动勾引我呀？而且，我的宝贝没有爽到吗？”

蔡徐坤低下头羞了一下，搅了搅手指，红着脸凑到王子异耳边。  
“唔…下回还要”

王子异笑着把他搂进怀里。  
蔡徐坤坐在王子异的腿上，胡乱挪着刺痛的屁股，想着又得一两天不敢坐硬板凳了。

动着动着，迟钝的臀肉感受到了硬热的东西，才猛地想起，王子异还没有爽。  
蔡徐坤心疼地摸上他的性器，嗫喏着道歉。  
“子异怎么办啊，你还没有爽到。”

王子异亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
“没事儿，一会儿开会了，开完会晚上回去收拾你。现在先把答应我的做了。”

蔡徐坤羞红了脸，看了看表，把王子异按坐在转椅，解开他的腰带俯身舔了一会儿，转身又爬上了桌子，分腿跪好，塌下腰细细调整呼吸。

王子异一眨不眨的看着眼前的景色。  
艳色的臀瓣中间，红肿的穴口轻轻嘟着，肉嫩的褶皱含着水，花瓣一样轻轻翕动。

蔡徐坤仰起了脖子，闭着眼喘出甜腻的鼻音。  
三粒粗硬的禽蛋刮搔着细软的肠壁，挤榨出最后一点汁液。穴肉蠕动着，把做尽坏事的异物吞进去又吐出来。

鹌鹑蛋上挂满了黏腻的汁水，相互推挤着下降，逐渐接近穴口。  
蔡徐坤皱着眉屏息，神情专注。

第一粒慢慢叩上了穴口。蔡徐坤一喜，轻绷腹肌准备一鼓作气。  
王子异却突然使坏，一根手指抵上了将开未开的小口。  
“先说好，要慢慢排出来才算数哦宝贝。”

蔡徐坤咬牙切齿，回头就要骂人。  
后穴一个松懈，王子异手指猛地突入，把鹌鹑蛋又推回了穴里。

蔡徐坤一口气梗住，又怕王子异再使坏，敢怒不敢言，只能委委屈屈地接受了不平等条约。

深处的穴肉被来回耍弄，又酸又涩，痉挛夹紧了异物。  
甬道抽搐着缩窄，蔡徐坤瘪着嘴，提起气努力挤压着肠肉。

鹌鹑蛋似乎是裂了一个，锋利的边缘剐蹭着细软的穴肉，带起一震又痛又爽的痉挛。  
肠道抽搐着收缩，把几乎触到出口的禽蛋又推回一点，像是成了个恶性循环。

蔡徐坤深吸口气，腹肌猛地用力，把三粒小东西一股脑推上了出口，第一粒将将含在穴口，好险没有直接掉出来。

蔡徐坤抿着嘴，绷着臀肌细细的用力。  
被打的肿胀麻木的穴口失了精细的调节，臀肉绷到颤抖，才险险吐出，带着黏腻的水液，啪嗒砸在办公桌上。

紧接着第二粒卵跟了上来。它显然就是那粒破了的宝贝，被肠壁推挤，旋转着刮擦内侧软糯的红肉，磨得蔡徐坤仰头呻吟，腰臀哆嗦着弹动，才狠狠剐蹭过穴口，擦着桌沿掉在地板上。

第三粒像是最大的一颗，被久闭的后穴紧紧夹住，磨蹭了好一会儿，才慢慢撑开了穴肉，被穴口逐渐含进了嘴里。

蔡徐坤松了口气，下一秒那粒小卵又被王子异一个手指戳了回去。  
蔡徐坤皱着眉苦闷的呻吟，自暴自弃的瘫在了桌上，穴肉抽搐着失了调节，猛地用力把最后一粒禽卵吐了出来。

蔡徐坤趴在桌子上细细喘息。他悲哀的发现，自己又硬了。  
他气坏了。鼓着腮，跳下桌子，按着王子异的肩膀，后穴狠狠吃下了硬热的性器。

可他没能威风多久。骑乘让他的红肿的臀肉受尽折磨，没撑几分钟就哼哼着要换姿势。

王子异亲亲他的脸蛋，搂着腰托着热烫的小屁股站起来，把他又放回了汁水淋漓的办公桌，挺腰酣畅的在湿软高热的甬道里进出。

 

等两个人终于都射出来，离开会只有五分钟了。

屁股疼的坐不住的蔡特助抱着总裁塞给他的软垫，臭着脸磨磨蹭蹭晃进了会议室，身后跟着满面春风的王总裁。

员工们窃窃私语。  
今天的总裁和助理，也非常友爱呢！

 

 

恶趣味的不是王总也不是小蔡。  
恶趣味的是我！（顶锅盖跑


End file.
